Didedikasikan untuk Yellow
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Karena hadiah yang sempurna untuk Yellow hanyalah Red. Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow). Spesial ulang tahun Yellow dan Pokemon Special ke-20.


**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Jadi, Pokespe sudah 20 kali mengelilingi Bumi. Oke,** _ **deal with it**_ **. Ini juga pas dengan ulang tahunnya Yellow.**

 **Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow)**

 _ **Rate**_ **, K+ karena normal saja.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Red dan Yellow bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **yang berangan-angan kalau aku yang punya Red dan Yellow, Specialshipping sudah canon.**

 _Didedikasikan Untuk Yellow_

Dia tertidur lagi.

Matanya tertutup, bibirnya tersenyum, bisa dikatakan bahwa inilah wajah terjujurnya. Dan wajah itu tetap bertahan seperti itu pada saat dia bangun dari peraduan alam mayanya. Tentunya tidurnya bertambah lelap karena dia tertidur di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di tengah siang. Hutan Viridian benar-benar membantu daerah ini untuk mendingin, walaupun sebenarnya memang cuacanya masih dingin karena musim semi baru datang 2 minggu lagi.

Dari caranya bernapas, dia terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya miring ke kanan, dengan tangan kanannya sebagai bantalnya. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang sedikit berantakan karena gerakan acak darinya.

Aku berada di sampingnya, mencoba untuk merapikan posisi rambutnya. Setelah aku selesai merapikan rambutnya, aku sempat saja mengelus pipinya. Pipinya yang lembut membuatku terpesona.

Ya, perempuan muda yang tertidur di sampingku ini adalah teman baikku, atau bahkan bisa dikatakan teman terbaikku. Aku dan dia sudah berteman pada umurku 11 tahun dan umurnya 9. Pada saat itu, dia hampir saja diserang oleh seekor Dratini liar. Aku menyelamatkannya dan mulai saat itulah kami berdua berteman.

Aku mengajarkannya bagaimana cara berkawan dengan banyak Pokemon, bahkan juga membantunya menangkap salah satunya. Pokemonnya kali ini sedang tidur di sebelah kirinya. Dua-duanya Pikachu, laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku memiliki yang laki-laki, dan dia memiliki yang perempuan. Keduanya saling mencintai, dan bahkan sudah memiliki anak.

Efek dari kedua Pikachu yang saling mencintai itu menyebar padaku kali ini. Pada hari ini, hari spesialnya, aku akan mengungkapkan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu yang akan membuat kami melangkah lebih jauh dalam kehidupan kami bersama.

Tetapi, yang pertama, aku harus menunggunya bangun terlebih dahulu. Aku sabar menunggunya. Dia sudah bersabar menunggu kehadiranku, dan sekarang aku akan membalasnya dengan bersabar menunggunya untuk bangun.

...

Sebuah kontak aneh ada di keningku, menandakan ada yang menyentuhku. Aku hanya bisa membuka mataku dengan perlahan karena aku masih belum sadar seratus persen. Namun, semakin lama, rasa dari sentuhan itu semakin jelas. Aku tahu di mana bagian yang terkena kontak. Itu adalah daerah keningku.

Aku memeriksa keningku untuk mengecek apa yang tersentuh. Setelah aku periksa, ternyata hanya daun. Tidak ada yang lain selain daun. Lalu, aku membersihkan keningku dari daun itu, dan membuka mataku, hanya untuk membuatku melihat sesosok orang yang sangat kukenal.

Semakin lama, semakin jelas pandanganku padanya. Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum manis padaku. Akhirnya, aku tahu siapa orang yang ada di sampingku selama ini. Dia adalah orang yang menemaniku pada saat aku menggambar. Dia menemaniku dengan cara berlatih dengan Pokemonnya. Seperti biasanya, dia ingin menjadi lebih kuat setiap hari. Aku hargai tindak lakunya yang seperti itu.

Pasti aku tertidur sebelum latihannya selesai. Karena itulah dia menemaniku di sini sekarang ini.

"Hai, Yellow," suaranya yang berat tapi lembut itu langsung menginvasi telingaku, memintaku untuk mendengarkannya lebih lama lagi. Aku sangat menikmati suara seorang pria yang ada di sampingku ini. Seperti membuatku yakin bahwa dialah yang sempurna untukku.

...

Akhirnya dia membukakan matanya kepada dunia. Mata coklat keemasannya menunjukkan padaku bahwa keindahan dunia bisa diringkas di dalam sebuah tatapan indah matanya. Rasanya aku ingin memandang mata indahnya terus. Namun, ada yang lebih kutunggu lagi, lebih dari sekadar tampangnya saja.

"Uhhh, Red ... Red-san?"

Akhirnya dia berbicara padaku. Suaranya yang indah menenangkan jiwa dan rasanya aku ingin mengingat suara itu terus sampai aku mati. Dia juga memberikan senyuman manisnya padaku.

"Ya, ini aku, Red," kataku kepadanya yang masih berusaha untuk bangun sepenuhnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum padanya karena dia sangat anggun saat dia melihat dunia lagi setelah istirahatnya. Dia berusaha untuk duduk di sampingku. Setelah berhasil, kami berdua saling memandang. Keheningan berada di antara kami. Keheningan yang sangat menenangkan.

Rambutnya sedikit tertiup angin dan terlihat anggun. Wajahnya terus memberikan senyumnya padaku. Aku jadi sedikit gugup.

Sebenarnya, ada alasan aku datang ke tempatnya kali ini. Lebih dari satu alasan. Pertama, aku memang ingin mengunjunginya. Kedua, aku ingin ditemani dalam latihanku bersama Pokemon. Ketiga, ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Keempat, yang paling utama, inilah saat yang tepat bagiku untuk mengeluarkan apa yang terganjal di dalam sanubariku.

Ya, aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padanya, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Ini harus menjadi hadiah yang paling istimewa baginya.

"Ummm, Yellow, ada yang harus aku sampaikan padamu," kataku, sedikit gugup.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa, Red-san?" tanyanya.

"Ya, pertama, selamat ulang tahun, Yellow. Semoga kau tambah baik dalam segala hal baik dan kau bisa semakin kuat," kataku, gugup dan takut salah bicara.

"Red-san, kaau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka bertarung, tapi kalau kau maksudkan kuat dalam arti umum, terima kasih, Red-san," katanya, sedikit malu.

"Lalu, maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah kepadamu. Aku sangat bingung ingin membelikanmu apa," kataku, sambil menggarukkan kepalaku karena grogi.

"Red-san, kau tak perlu memberikanku hadiah apapun. Dengan kehadiranmu di sampingku saja, sudah kuanggap hadiah yang sangat indah," katanya, menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Ya, sebenarnya, aku sedang membayangkan sesuatu," kataku.

"Membayangkan apa, Red-san?" tanyanya, memiringkan kepalanya karena heran. Aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir.

 _Sebenarnya, ada dua matahari di dalam hidupku._

 _Satu matahari ada di atas sana._

 _Yang satunya, ada di dekatku._

 _Sebuah matahari yang tidak panas, tapi menghangatkan._

 _Mekar di pagi hari, membawa aroma segar di dalam dunia._

 _Terus bersinar di tengah badai hina_

 _Teruslah bersinar, jangan berhenti_

 _Semua orang butuh sinarmu_

 _Bahkan aku, raja segala pengendali_

 _Membutuhkan sinarmu untuk menjadi lebih kuat_

 _Maka dari itu, aku rela melindungi matahari itu_

 _Matahari yang memberikanku kekuatan_

 _Namun, aku ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu padamu ..._

 _Matahariku ..._

Aku berada di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya, mulai bertanya padanya.

"Yellow, matahariku, bolehkah aku menjadi pelindungmu? Aku akan melindungimu sampai akhir dengan cinta yang tulus," kataku, Yellow hanya bisa bingung meilhatku.

...

...

...

Aku terbangun. Aku berada di kamar tidurku. Aku melihat banyak benda berada di sekitarku, sebagian besar berwarna kuning. Kotak kuning, balon kuning, dan kartu kuning. Aku teringat, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Tidak seperti ulang tahun yang lain, ulang tahunku yang ini lebih sepi. Mungkin karena aku tidur terlalu lama.

Benar saja, aku berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin Red-san akan melakukan itu. Itu pasti mimpi. Namun aku terkejut saat aku menolehkan kepalaku. Aku melihatnya.

"Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Hai, Yellow, selamat ulang tahun. Oh, ya, tadi semua kawan kita datang ke sini, tapi kau masih tertidur lelap dan kami tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu, jadi aku menjaga hadiah ini untukmu," kata Red-san dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih, Red-san, tapi harusnya Red-san dan kawan-kawan tak perlu repot-repot memberikan ini padaku," kataku, agak malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau telah memberikan cahaya pada pertarungan Guile Hideout itu, kau adalah matahari yang datang pada saat gelap badai. Kau adalah bunga matahari bagi kami semua," kata Red-san.

'Kata-katanya mirip di dalam mimpi,' kataku di dalam hati.

"Dan, sebenarnya, Yellow, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," kata Red-san.

"Apa itu, Red-san?" tanyaku. Lalu Red berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat aku berbaring. Dia tersenyum padaku dengan lepas.

"Amarillo del Bosque Verde, aku memang tidak bisa memberikanmu hadiah apa-apa," kata Red-san. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san," kataku.

"Akan tetapi, ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan sebagai pengganti hadiah. Yellow, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Red-san, sambil menunjukkan sebuah liontin perak dengan inisial kami berdua di sana.

"Red-san ... kau ..." kataku, bingung setengah mati. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa atas apa yang dilakukan Red-san. Dia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Itu sama sekali apa yang kuharapkan dari Red-san selama bertahun-tahun.

Anggukan kecil, dan sebuah tetesan air mata turun dari bola mataku.

"Red-san, ya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu," kataku sambil menangis, aku langsung memeluk Red-san dengan erat sambil terus menangis haru. Red-san mengelus punggungku untuk membuatku tenang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yellow," kata Red-san.

"Terima kasih, Red-san. Ini hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah kuterima. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Red-san," bisikku sambil terus terisak haru.

Ya, Red-san adalah hadiah terbaik di dalam ulang tahunku dan tak akan pernah tergantikan.

 **Selesai.**

 **20 tahun Pokespe, dan ulang tahun Yellow. Adalah sebuah hal luar biasa bahwa seorang tokoh dalam manga tersebut berulang tahun tepat pada saat manganya terbit pertama kali.**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi.**

 **Selamat ulang tahun, Yellow dan Pokespe.**

 **RWD keluar.**


End file.
